1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical pencil in which a lead chuck is provided with a locking member for locking a knocking spring member, whereby the assembly operation thereof becomes easy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As such type of mechanical pencils, there has been heretofore proposed, for example, one shown in FIG. 1 wherein the extreme end of a lead pipe 1 is provided with a lead delivery mechanism comprising a lead chuck 2, a chuck clamping ring 3, a sleeve 4, a spring for shock-absorbing excessive writing pressure 5, and a spring for clamping the chuck 6. In this case, the lead delivery mechanism 7 is attached to the lead pipe in such a manner that the chuck clamping ring 3, the sleeve 4, and the chuck clamping spring 6 are inserted into the rear end of the lead chuck 2, and then the lead chuck 2 is fitted into the extreme end of the lead pipe 1. As a result, the extreme end of the lead pipe 1 is pushed rearwards by means of urging force of the chuck clamping spring 6. Thus there have been such problems that the fitting operation is accompanied by difficulty, that it is necessary for arresting the spring 6 by means of fingers or jigs (not shown), and that efficiency in assembly operation decreases.